The Robber Gets Stolen
by IlOvEsWeEtS
Summary: A famous thief gets something stolen from him by a girl that reminds him of his old lover.His heart is now her possession and he wants her heart in return.
1. Chapter 1

**Subject: A DN Angel Story**

**Title: "The rober gets stolen"**

**Main Character: Rika Harada**

**********************************

**Chapter One: Information**

**********************************

Name: Rika Harada

Named After: Grandmother

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Blood: AB

Height: 5'2

Weight: 98lbs

Hair:Brown/Black

Eyes:Brown

Family:

Mother/Father(Dead)

Riku Harada(Cousin,alive)

Risa Harada(Cousin,alive)

Toshirou(Friend,alive)

Living With: The Harada Twins

Past: Unknown

Personality: A everything ,Hyper,Calm,Shy,Serious,Bipolar,Tomboy,Girly,Fighter,Obssessed,Other

Relationships:

Riku-Are bestfriends ever since they where little and do alot of things together.

Risa-Normal relatiopship,when Risa needs help Rika helps her,even with clothes.

Toshirou-BFFE who like to do alot of fun things together

Daisuke-N/A

Takeshi-N/A

Satoshi-N/A

Dark-N/A

Krad-N/A

Emiko-N/A

Daiki-N/A

Kosuke-N/A

Others-N/A

Name:Toshirou

Age:18

Gender: Male

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Gray

Blood: AB

Height: 6'6

Weight: 130 lbs

Family:

Mom/Father(Dead)

Rika Harada(Alive)

Living with: Everywhere Rika goes

Personality: Kind,sweet,serious,perverted,funny,calm,

Relationships:

Rika Harada-Loves to be with her everywhere,are good friends with each he secretely loves her,more than a friend.

Others-N/A


	2. Chapter 2

**********************************

**Chapter Two: Welcome Home**

**********************************

"RIKA!!!"

"RIKU!!!"

Riku and me screamed out loud running to each other until we crashed for a was the first new day I would be staying with my cousins in their house and going to school with them.I just arrived with my bags and butler who will also be staying with name was Toshirou,I known him ever sinced I was and Riku's butler took my bags to my new room with Toshirou while I stayed with Riku.

"I'm sorry about your family." Riku said in a sorrowful she didn't have to apologize since it wasn't her fault.

"Nah,its ok."I said with a smile since its been a month since they died."So anything new happened." I asked as we walked to the living room where their was a red couch,a giant plasma tv,with a coffee table,bookshleves and other sat down and turned on the television showing us the news.

"Well Risa fell in love with a pervert." Riku said with a sign and disappointent face.

"Oh something?" I on the phone about it.

"Dark Mousy." Riku corrected me."He's a pervert who flirts with every girl and steals things."

"As always Risa goes for the guys who have looks but bad personalities." I both laughed at it and heared the front opening with happy giggles following it."Speak of..."

"the she comes." Riku finished for me.

"RIKU!!RIKA!!WHERE ARE YOU!!" Risa said coming in the living room and saw us on the couch."WELCOME RIKA!!"

"Ahh no screaming i'm not a hot guy." I said covering my ears and then removed my hands."Welcome back."

"Sorry." Risa said with a sweatdrop."Well sorry-"

" lets talk about the bag your holding." I interupted,pointing to the pink bag with clothes in it.

"Oh this is for my date with Dark,when he asks me out." Risa said with heart shaped eyes and a blush on her up at the ceiling as if he was going to come in through the and me just stayed quiet with a sweatdrop on our heads not caring about Dark.I just got here and i'm already talking about a guy I don't even know.I just looked at Riku who looked back with the same expression I turned our attention to the televison who was talking about Dark."Turn it up."

"I don't know what you see in him." Riku told her and clicked the volume higher with the remote to level 45.

_"This is Mya Hiruko with the updated seems today Dark will be coming after the Crystal Heart.A diamond shaped as a heart at the wonder if he will give it to a girl or keep it for himself."_

_"This is Ryo partner with will appear at night at excatly 9:00 will be inside and outside the museum eager to catch this thief once and for all."_

_"Stay tuned for more information on the Legendery Dark Mousy who stolen the hearts of many women and envied by all man."_

_"Not every man."_

_" my love,where are you."_

_"Hiding from you probably."_

_"Shut it newbie."_

"Yeah right every girl my ass." I my legs and high fived Riku who agreed with me.

"Why do you hate Dark,Rika." Risa asked.

"I don't but I don't like him.I bet this Mousy guy just wants to be popular and have his caring about what people do for him." I answered her.

"Your just like Riku,then you wonder why you two are single." Risa told both glared at her.

"Your single too!!" We screamed at laughed nervously before leaving us in the room alone and went to her room to change into a pair of clothes to go to the musuem and watch Dark in person.

"Are you sure your related her?" I whispered to if we where being watched.

"Believe it or are." She whispered back.I faked that I was shock.

"No way!" We both laughed and waited for Risa to come downstairs to join her to see this guy named Dark Mousy.

We waited and waited but she still wasn't was already 8:36 I had to think of something to do just incase I met him I doubt i'll Risa came down in a girly outfit,as looked crepped out,while i was still in thought.

"Ready." Risa said in a preepy voice.

"Are you actually going to wear that." Riku asked to her was wearing a summer was a white dress with a small short sleeved sweater that was also shoes where brown sandels and her hair was in its normal was also had an it was chilly and she was going to where the other hand,we weren't ones to talk.

I had black shorts shorts with a brown short that was open in the middle and it was closed by some string,also some black hair was down with some lipgloss on.(Picture Above)

Riku had a red T-shirt with jean shorts and some tennis hair was in its normal atleast we looked ok and wasn't wearing anything girly like we shrugged and left out the house.

We arrived at the museum.I saw alot of people surrounding it trying to get closer but the cops pushed them allowing any one get closer for safety.I was really bored with the idea of Mousy being popular.I mean he was a robber,so he isn't supposed to be loved.

"I wished we had a closer look." Risa said.

"We're close enough." Riku told her.

"'t worry Risa if you want to get his attention just scream." I told her with a laughed as well but Risa didn't.

"That's a great idea the best." Risa said with a bright and Riku had an anime fall at her naive brain.

"Yeahhhhhh...." I said looking away from 's when I noticed a way to pass the cops and get a glimpse of Mousy."Hey i thought i saw my boyfriend over ." I said quickly and disapperead into the crowed leaving the twins confused.

"She had a boyfriend?" They both said .

I ran to where their was noone in sight not even the dumn was a window opened on the side of the museum.I looked around and saw a shadow i quickly ran and jumped into the window,making it and landing on my stomach.

"Owww." I up and looking around.I silently walked around the museum,seeing alot of cool and sucky I came to the place where the Crystal Heart there was a trap or something because their was no one in sight.I walked over to it and looked around for anything out of the ordinary and found it was time for my plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**********************************

**Chapter Three:Ooopps**

**********************************

**{With Dark and Daisuke}**

"I bet you wish you where Daisuke." Dark said to though Daisuke could only answer him in his all they where one together.

[Not if they saw the real you]

"This is me." Dark replied usual he found a way to trick the cops to leave the sight where his target smirked seeing that the traps weren't on but then saw his target was gone.

[why is everything off and what happened to the heart]

"I don't know,but i'm guessing someones here." Dark said.

[is it Satoshi?"]

"No." Dark replied."Come out now or else."

[...i wonder who]

**{With me}**

I disabled the traps that I found and took the Crystal weren't kidding when they said it was a diamond shaped of a heart.I hid in the shadows seeing someone coming from the roof.I look closely and it was a guy,of had purple hair with violet some tight purple was talking to himself.I almost couldn't control my laugh but i stopped since he knew i was in here.

"Are you Mousy?" I said startling them and appeared under the moonlight.

"Are you the one who did this?" Dark asked me.

"I take that as a yes." I answered myself."Yeah it wasn't that maybe for morons."

"Hmm.I'm Dark Mousy and you." He introuduced I already knew.

"Rika of the Harada twins you know and flirt with.... pervert." I answered.

"..You remind me of Riku." Dark said with a sign."....i'm not a hand over the Crystal."

"Over my dead body!" I yelled at him.

"How come your the only girl who isn't facinated by me." Dark said with a fake pout.

[i'm glad theirs a person like her]

[shut up Daisuke]

"Because i ain't a moron,dumnass." I said with a ran away from him as fast as I me tell you,I was fast even faster than a boy could.

"Hey!!Damn it!!" Dark said to himself and flied after was fast,he'll give her chased after her until he lost sight of her.

[where she go?"]

"This girl is different from the Harada's." Dark commented.

[i hate you."]

"How so?" Dark said with grin.

[i bet your going to kiss her like all the others.]

"Yo-Ahhhh." Dark yelled as something jumped down from the ceiling or the stairs onto his him and made them both fall to the ground.

"You can't even pick up a girl!" I my arms against my chest on top of Mousy."Hey you know if you talk to are going to think your wierd."

"Shut up and get off!!" Dark his wings disappear and sat up to look at her."Your not human."

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Will you please give me the Crystal Heart?" Dark said nicely to his famous smile that would get him anything.

[i knew it]

"No." I calmly my legs indian style.

[ didn't work.]

"Why not!!" Dark yelled at her.

"I will if you fly me around with you so people will see me on i'll give it to you!" I said getting up with a smile on my face.I streched out my hand for him to that he will get up took it and got up,i only reached up to his chest."Stupid Mousy has to be tall."

"Why do you call me by my last name." Dark black wings returning on his back and turning his back to me so I can get I jumped on him and his hands grabbed my legs while I wrapped my arms around his sure i wouldn't fall.

"Because I Fly like a birdy!!" I yelled at him and pointed no time we where flying to the roof."WEEEEEE!!!"

"Your wierd."

"Your a perverted 400 year old guy!!!"

"HEY!!??"

{With The Harada Twins}

"What's taking Rika so long..." Risa complianed for the 20th around the crowd of people for her and her boyfriend." already has a ,what if she ditched us for him!"

"Risa,your overreacting again." Riku replied with a blank face and continued to look for worried about where she went with an unknown person."Plus she said the same thing when we where she lied."

"She could of told us the truth." Risa whispered to herself and people began excited and shock,looking up to the sky,pointing at what they where looking and twins look up in the sky and where shock to see their cousin on top of Dark.

"Mousy?"

"Hmmm."

"You diappeared because the Niwa family had a girl in the family and so a girl couldn't be Mousy." I explained with a smile on my down at the people who where amazed.

"W-What are you talking about??" Mousy said with a nervous laugh,flying around the sky and smiling down at all paying attention to them.

[what if she knows Dark,what do we do?]

[don't worry about it,i'll think of something]

"I was named after my grandma,Rika Harada,the only girl who you really gave me a diary all about you becuase she trusted me to keep it a i'm guessing that this Dai Niwa and Toshi Hikaru have the genes." I told him thinking of the names but I couldn't remember perfectly.

"I see....don't tell noone then." Dark replied.

[I guess she knows.]

"Got it Mousy!!Hey,what are you DOING!!!" I screamed as Dark flew high and then came down like a rapid river.I grabbed on for dear life.

"I'm going to throw you to your twins!!" Dark said with a twisted me around,so that I was being held bridal where comming closer to the people on the of the lights where on us and the cops where ready to catch cousins where shocked out of their knowing what Dark was going to do,ran through the crowd as Risa quickly followed behind Mousy was close enough he let go of me while I was catched me pefectly but then couldn't hold me and dropped me on my ass."Owwwie!!"

Mousy stopped in the mid of air with a smirk planted on his face.

[Are you crazy?!Why did you do that?!]

[For fun...]

[Your the worst!!]

[No,I'm the a difference]

[Imma tell my mom!]

[Fine then i'll continue to take over your body]

[......you are the worst]

[lol]

Lights where all on him as he stayed in his staring at him in daze while the others just wondered what he was about to do.

"Well I thank you for the Heart and i'll be seeing you later my little Rika.." Dark said with a down at me and blew me a girls in the crowd got jealuse of,especially Risa.

"I'M NOT PERVERT!!" I yelled at him as I got up to undust myself.

"You make me that you later!!" Dark said with a small away.I was still a bit shoken up from the surprise but suddenly I was surrounded by news reporters.

_"What did he did to you?"_

_"Did he kiss you?"_

_"Tell me what happened?"_

_"Hey move it!Its my turn!!"_

_"This is war."_

_"I need this report!"_

_"I need it more!!"_

_"Nooo I Do!!"_

"No comment,no fudge off!" I said with an annoyed my cousins arms and pulling them with to leave the sight immediatly with a small blush that was bearly noticable.I dragged me cousins and myself until we where away from the scene.

"Ne?Rika what did Dark mean by that?" Risa said pulling her hand back to her to catch her breath along with Riku.

"That pervert thinks he's all just came from out of nowhere and wanted to show off to the news reporters." I said with a sign.

"See Risa!He's a pervert!!" Riku backed me up.

"He has to make himself look cool,its not his fault!!" Risa answered.

" just go home and a new day,specially for me,cause I go to school with lets head back home." I back to my old and Risa signed and was already late and they where getting sleepy.


End file.
